


Promise Me

by MyOwnReality



Series: Promise Me [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, First time I love you, He Didn't Actually Though, Hurt/Comfort, I love you's, M/M, Makeup Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnReality/pseuds/MyOwnReality
Summary: Nothing hurt Mickey more than the thought that Ian could have cheated on him, luckily Ian is there to smooth things over.





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, that summary is terrible, I hope you enjoy.

"Get the fuck away from me." Mickey slurred behind whiskey thick words as Ian walked inside their home, placing his keys on the counter and starting to approach Mickey.

"What happened?" Ian asked, hurt evident on his face, mostly masked by confusion as he muttered the words.

"Don't act like you don't fucking know! Grab your shit. You know what, fuck you, I'm leaving." Mickey spat as he grabbed his jacket, placing his wallet, keys, lighter, and a box of cigarettes in his pockets as he stormed to the door.

Ian didn't seem satisfied with his answer, confusion and hurt still masking any further expressions as he grabbed Mickey by the arm, turning him to face him as tears started welling in his eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about Mickey? What did I do?" He pleaded.

"Did you fucking cheat on me?" Mickey asked as his featured calmed and he stopped walking, staring Ian directly into his green eyes that were starting to swell with tears.

"What?" Is all Ian could muster, confusion still evident.

"I fucking knew it. Get the fuck away from me." Mickey spat once more, sheer anger returning to his form as he turned around, ready to leave before Ian's words snapped him into reality and he froze.

"I didn't cheat Mick," Ian mumbled, words weak. 

"You better not be fucking lying to me." Mickey's back was still to Ian as he said the words, each syllable strong and defined, filled with venom but mostly just hurt.

"I'm not lying to you, Mick. I love you." As the words left Ian's mouth, he realized he was yet to say them before. It was too late to take them back, he meant it, everything. "I fucking love you, Mickey. Look at me." Mickey still hadn't turned around as Ian mumbled those last words, coming out almost unrecognizable through his swallowed sobs.

Finally, Mickey slowly turned around. "You love me?" Is all he managed to stay as he looked up into the green eyes in shock.

"So much it hurts. I didn't cheat Mickey. Please, you have to believe me. I promise." Ian pleaded.

With that, Mickey approached him for the first time in what felt like a century to the two boys as Ian struggled to not hug the now crying boy. As Mickey stood right in front of Ian, blue eyes wide, his previous tears remaining now turning into marks of happiness as he looked up at the redhead, lacing his arms around his waist as he pulled him into a tight and much-needed hug, feeling revived with each passing breath. After a few moments, Mickey caught his breath enough to talk, his tears now well subsided and a slight grin placed on his face. "You promise?"

"I promise. I know now wasn't the best time to say it for the first time but I've been wanting to do it for so long, Mickey, I love you so much. I'm so sorry you thought I would cheat, I would never hurt you intentionally, I promise." Ian chanted as Mickey continued to hold him tight, sighing as the music to his words.

"Ian, stop that." He said before pulling back slightly, standing on his toes as he placed both of his hands on the sides of Ian's neck, fingers resting on the back of his head as he angled his head down slightly to look at him before placing a passionate kiss to his lips, pulling away for only a second to mutter the words: "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I have learned I really struggle to make my stories over 1000 words which is odd because I'm the annoying person whos poems are like 3 pages and 2-page essays are like 5. I don't know. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave comments and prompt ideas below (please!) Also I didn't really edit this so I'm sorry if it's trash I just wanted to share it before I went to bed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
